The Moment my wish comes True
by HouseofNightUniverse
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Set in the future. What would have happened if Matt didn't sent Rebekah away the night she came to check up on him after their first KISS. What would have have happened if it led into something much more, a life changing experience? ( You won't regret...give it a try!)


**A/N: This is my first one-shot. This was the episode when Matt and Rebekah finally kissed and afterwards Rebekah came to check up on him, he sent her away, though they went to their trip later but still they really cut short the Mabekah scenes when it should definitely have been more. So, its my versions about what actually should have happened with a bit of twists and turns. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please be kind enough to leave a review. :')**

* * *

**The Moment my wish comes True...**

~65 Years later~

"Matt...c'mon tell me where you are taking me?" Rebekah furrowed her brows as she couldn't see exactly where they were headed as Matt had blindfolded her.

"We're almost there sweetheart.." Matt pulled on the car as she hoped out and quickly reached the other side of the car as he helped her out of the car.

It was their 42nd anniversary, she didn't want to celebrate it grandly and Matt had understood and agreed with her. She was dressed in a blue silk strapless gown flowing upto her knee length, it was a gift from Matt on this special occasion.

Finally, she felt a door close as they stepped inside what seemed like a house. Matt opened the blindfold as Rebekah saw looked around. A lot of memory came splashing by but there was one particular memory that she was very close to heart. Her mind drifted to that day...

/

[PAST]

The Original blonde was sitting in her couch in the Mikaelson mansion watching the fire crackle up creating an image of a fiery dance with a perfect rhythm. But her thoughts were somewhere else as her fingers intertwined among each other.

She couldn't imagine how everything had happened so fast when the sun was about to go down. She had done the one thing she was most afraid of, she had kissed Matt. Although she wouldn't admit her fear, deep in her heart she knew the truth. He was one of the most pure hearted person she had met in Mystic Falls and she was slowly falling for him. Hard.

Her hands went to her lips as she thought about the heart searing kiss that they had shared. She trembled when she thought about it. She was still having a hard time believing that it had actually happened. Before telling Matt to run away from the site where her ex-boyfriend Alexander had magically appeared out of nowhere, and tried to kill her, again. In that moment when Matt had been standing above the crate undearneath which the bomb was placed, they had talked about visiting places that Matt had never been to to amd importantly he had said it was date. Matt had said that. The corner of her lips curved into a soft smile when she thought about it. She truly wanted his words to be true.

Matt had been reluctant to leave her alone in that place but he had eventually when she jad assured him that she was not going to die as she was one of the Originals.

It surprised her that how something simple and casual walk had taken such a turn of events. But in a way she was thankful that it happened otherwise the kiss wouldn't have happened.

What would he be thinking now? Was he really serious or did everything he spoke was in the heat of the moment? She wanted to know the truth, she felt atleast she deserved it after today.

Rebekah was wearing one of her white tank top and black jeans. She picked up on of her brown jackets as she pulled it on while walking towards the mirror. She stopped for a moment as she looked at her reflection. She was beautiful, smart and sassy. People fell for her looks but they didn't try to see the girl with the beautiful heart underneath who craved to be loved. She was the girl who loved too easily and in return she had never got the love she deserved in return. All she had experienced were hurt and betrayal over and over again. Centuries have passed, she tried to get over these things like they didn't matter, make herself look strong but she was only a girl after all.

Coming to a decision, she decided to give a visit to Matt. Although she was curious about those questions running continuously in her mind, she also wanted to know if he was safe or not.

/

The atmosphere and the surroundings were unusually quite as she slowly walked down the street. But none of those mattered as she continued her walk. She could have used her vampire speed to reach his home in a minute but she took the liberty to think while walking.

She felt their relationship had taken a different turn after today's incident. During the school dance a few days earlier Matt had at first refused to dance with her but eventually agreed. She had told him that he was beautifully human. How much she wanted to be human again, maybe...maybe then she would have a chance to be with him in this lifetime.

Realising that she had come to her destination, she stopped taking a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. Her mind was playing with her, what if he rejected her again. She didn't want to be rejected or feel like that anymore, she wanted to be loved...by Matt.

~Knock. Knock~

She stood there waiting for him to come and open the door but it was taking a while for him to come. She had started regretting her decesion and as she was about to turn back Matt opened the door.

"Hey." Rebekah let out her breath that she had been holding on for too long. Although it didn't matter to vampires but she felt a little light and relieved as she saw Matt's smiling face.

"Hi Rebekah."

"I...I just wanted to check in if you're okay."

"I am.. I'm glad everything worked out today, I was worried there for a moment that something would happen to you."

"I'm an Original, remember Matt. You were worrying about me when you should have been worried about yourself?" She asked him with a hint of teasing smile on her lips. It was good to hear that someone was actually worried about her.

"So..." She muttered softly trying to frame up what actually she should say when Matt spoke up.

"I would invite you in but Jeremy has asked to keep it a vampire free zone, atleast for now.."

"Well, okay I should get going now." She had been a bit disappointed when Matt has told her that. She faked a smile as she turned around to walk away when Matt called her again.

"Wait...Rebekah."

She turned around with a questioning glance on her face, her heart racing in anticipation.

"Jeremy has told me to do that but that doesn't necessarily mean I want to."

Rebekah's eyes glimmered in happiness as the words sank in.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I want you to come in and no buts."

Not that Rebekah would say no to him but she smirked as she answered him. "Now that you insist.." They both laughed as Matt closed the door behind them.

They sat near the fire on his couch as Matt poured them drinks.

"So, I wanted to ask you something Matt." She tried to avoid the curiosity in her voice as she took a sip of her drink. Matt who was sitting next to her looked up at her directly in the eye as he replied. "If you want to talk about our earlier conversation, then I want to tell you something first." Rebekah listened intently as her she clutched her heart. "I was damn serious when I told you that I wanted to travel the world with you Rebekah. Each and every every words were true." She was stunned for a second, she couldn't speak after hearing his words but she could see the he was telling her the genuine truth. At that moment, she couldn't feel any happier. Her heart might have been exploded if Matt hadn't asked her for a dance which she happily agreed to.

/

They both moved according to the rhythm to the music that played in the background. Their hands were locked upon each other. For a long time, she stayed like that, dancing contently as finally Rebekah spoke up. "Matt, why did you suddenly agree with me? I mean even a few days earlier you didn't really like me."

"It took me some time Rebekah, to find who you really were underneath, the soft, kind-heart girl. I like you for who you are... you are genuinely a good person at heart and I believe you." She couldn't believe what she heard. When did so much happen, when did Matt's perception about her change so much. But she was glad it did.

"Matt..." She smiled softly as tears welled her eyes but before she could say anything anymore, his lips crashed into hers. It took her a moment to realise what was actually happening. She answered him back by kissing him with passion as her put her hands around his neck.

The light-hearted soft moment had turned into something blazing hot with burning passion. He pulled her by the waist, her quite hiss combined by their kissing had him gone hard in a second, he was a man after all, who could resist such temptation... A soft moan escaped her lips now that their kiss had become more frantic as he pressed his throbbing member against her heated flush softly grinding against each other.

"Hmmm..." She whimpered anxiously at the feel of him where her aching core moistened in want.

"We should..." Matt tried to speak in between kisses.

"Mhmm..." was the only thing she could reply back.

They were up in Matt's bedroom within a second. Although Matt was not a vampire, it made him wonder how he could reach here so soon but all that was forgotten when Rebekah's lips begged to be kissed by him again. He softly placed her bed as he started kissing her, this time his tongue was seeking for entrance in her mouth which Rebekah granted as their tongues explored each other, rach fighting for dominence. He sat up momentarily de-attaching himself for her which led to a complaining moan from Rebekah.

"You sure about this Rebekah?" He askef her genuinely.

"Never been more sure in my life."She hesitated for a moment before asking him. "What about you?" He smiled as he softly placed a kiss on her lips before answering. "I want to...I want this."

That did it. Rebekah torned open his shirt, kissing him from his neck as she gradually lowered and teased his nipples which hardened almost instantly.

"Rebekah..." He moaned her name which was like music to her ears. Then their mouths rejoined again as one by one they undressed each other only stopping momentarily to observe, explore each other. Their breaths were now ragged as finally Matt placed her body on the bef and hovered over her with his sweet yet gently smile which had a glint of sexiness in them. He settled himself comfortablly between her thighs but not exactly where they both wanted. He began to place small kisses on her lips and neck as he began to nudge his pulsating cock in the entrance of her core teasingly, enjoying the moment.

"Stop teasing Matt.." Rebekah mummered softly arching up to fell him. She placed wet kisses on his shoulder while nibbling her way upto his ear...she took the lobe in her mouth swirling her tongue on the outer shell while she pulled back and asked huskily. "Baby please.."

Groaning to her plea and giving in to his body's protesr for satisfaction, he positioned himself at her entranced as he began to thrust in...stretching her, filling her slowly. He continued burying himself intomher as he continued pushing and pulling deeper and deeper into each thrusts.

"God, you are so wet and tight..." Matt spoke out in a husky voice as Rebekah moaned softly continuing in the steady rhythm that they had created. He pulled back completely as Rebekah looked up at him with confusion. Sure, he wouldn't back out in this very moment, right? Her confusions were washed away as he powerful movement he thrusted fully into her, filling her completely.

"Matt..." She spoke out his name lovingly as they gazed into each other having experienced the most intense love making either one could eveer have.

They smiled softly at each other as they feel asleep into each other's arms.

/

[PRESENT]

"Rebekah..!" Matt jerked her up.

"Yes, yes what?" She looked into his eyes in confusion but all she could see was endless love for her. He had brought her to the house where they had first made love. She felt her heart was definitely going to explode with all the love she felt.

After their first day of togetherness Matt had decided he wanted 'them' to give it a try and hopefully it had worked out just fine to everybody's surprise. Eventually they had started touring the world as promised to Rebekah and in the process they had both completely fell in love with each other. He had proposed to Rebekah after five years as Rebekah accepted it happily with all teary eyes. On their honeymoon Matt had only made one request, he wanted to be a vampire so that they could spend eternity with her. Rebekah had been reluctant at first as she knew how much they both valued human life but eventually she had listened to his request and now Matt was a vampire.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart." He pressed a kiss on his forhead bringing her back to reality.

"Thank you so much Matt." Rebekah eyes moved around the house as she smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Matt asked her.

"That how I turned out to be so lucky.."

"Oh c'mon now.. I am as equally lucky as you Rebekah. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Matt." She pressed a kiss against his lips softly which he eagerly responded.

"So you ready for your present...?" He asked her with a smirk.

"You have more?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh huh.." He picked her up in bridal style as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Absolutely ready then..." She laughed softly.

They had an eternity to spend together. Finally they found their true love of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please be a sweetheart and leave a REVIEW! :***


End file.
